Hinata Matsumoto
| image = | name = | kanji = 松本向日葵 | romanji = Matsumoto Hinata | race = Human, Shinigami | birthday = October 23 | age = 23 | gender = Female | height = 172 cm (5'8") | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) | eyes = Amber | hair = Light Green | blood type = B- | unusual features = Light green hair, Amber eyes | affiliation = Raian Getsueikirite | previous affiliation = Raian Getsueikirite's Army Rider City | occupation = | previous occupation = General of Raian Getsueikirite's Army High School Student | team = | previous team = Raian Getsueikirite's Army | partner = Raian Getsueikirite Chūkin Komamura Ichigo Kurosaki | previous partner = | base of operations = Nakayo | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = High School | status = Active | shikai = Kūsa Bōheki | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} (松本向日葵, Matsumoto Hinata) is a childhood friend of Raian Getsueikirite and someone he considers his only sister. She is a Human girl that became a Shinigami in the same event that turned him into one. She later joins his army against Soul Society. Appearance Hinata is a tall girl for her age, possessing amber-colored eyes and an unusual shade of light green colored hair. During Seireitou's War against Kamui, she wore a red jacket and black pants, as well as wearing her hair longer. During her early time in Raian's army, she wore an all white outfit with a white, one pieced suit which had snow-white fur around the collar. She also wore white gloves and white snow boots. More recently, as a general in the same army, Hinata has dawned cloths that are similar in appearance to the Arrancar; She now wears a long, white robe over her normal Shinigami hakama. Her out fit has a round, bowl-like collar and she has been seen wearing a white hakama like the Arrancar, instead of the black ones she was last seen in. Her hakama also seems to have zippers around the legs, allowing her to adjust how open they are. Her robe has long bell sleeves, into which she hides her hands like one does with kimono sleeves. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black. Personality Hinata is a very odd and mysterious person. She constantly displays a happy and upbeat personality, seeming to be very kind to her allies and enemies alike, however, this is only a ploy. Underneath this, she is extremely manipulative and cunning. The only ones that she genuinely shows kindness, happiness, or affection to are Raian and his family. She considers Raian her older brother and he considers her a sister, going so far as to tell Raian's son, Kichirō, that she is his aunt. To all others, her ployed personality is used only in formalities or meetings. She uses this to toy with her target's emotions, as she is fully aware that she makes other people uncomfortable. In battle, however, her true personality is revealed. Not only is she cunning and manipulative, but she uses sarcasm quite often as well. This causes some who know her to not want to be around her, such as Coyote Starrk, who finds her quite creepy. She is a suburb leader, demonstrated in her flawless execution of battle strategy in combination with her leadership over the lower troops in Raian's army. She is not arrogant, and is very patient; waiting for the proper moment to strike, even if she has to wait years. History .]] She and Raian met when they were both around six years old, in Rider City. The two quickly became close and good friends. Not much else is known about her life as a child. Hinata becomes a Shinigami after witnessing Raian become one, after a car related accident in which Raian manages to push the boy out of the way, in turn getting hit himself, sending him into a comatose state. When he awakens as a Shinigami, the spiritual power she came into contact with changed her into one as well. Years later, during the war between Seireitou and Kamui, she assists Raian once more in a battle taking place in the Human World. Plot World Court arc * Bon Voyage: The Foreign Lands Await! * Arriving in Yāolù: Strike the Heart of the Palace! * The Battle of the Emerald Palace Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Hinata, without putting out any effort, easily shocked Starrk, Baraggan, Harribel, and Ulquiorra with her reiatsu just by facing the direction they were coming into the room from during their first meeting. Though it is unclear whether that means she is stronger than each of them individually is unknown, however, as she is their superior in rank, it is highly possible. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hinata shows a great proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō. While she can obviously hold her own in a fight, her skill in the wielding of her Zanpakutō comes from her mastery of its special ability. Through sheer imagination in conjunction with her Zanpakutō's special ability, Hinata has become skilled at taking on large groups at once. Flash Steps Master: While it has not been shown yet, Raian commented that her speed rivals his. Zanpakutō Kūsa Bōheki (空砂防壁, Sky Sand Protective Wall): In it's sealed state, Kūsa Bōheki takes the form of a wakizashi with a diamond-shaped guard and a pink hilt. It is an Earth-type zanpakutō. * Shikai: Hinata's Kūsa Bōheki is released by the command "Suffocate" (窒息, Chissoku). In it's Shikai, it does not change physical appearance. : Shikai Special Ability: Kūsa Bōheki allows Hinata to control earth and sand. She has two methods of doing this; the first is to extend the blade in a similar manner to Gin Ichimaru's Shinsō. While she can use this method itself as an attack, by cutting the ground with it extended, she can control as much of the earth beneath her feet as she pleases. With just mental concentration and her spiritual power, she can reshape earth into sand and then control it at will. She can use this sand as a form of attack and defense and can control it's direction and it's density with only her mind. Because of this immense control over earth, Kūsa Bōheki is the strongest Earth-type zanpakutō in Soul Society. :* Blade Extension and Contraction: Similarly to Gin's Shinsō, Hinata's Kūsa Bōheki can extend and contract at her will. As of yet, it is not known what it's limits are for extension, what is known is that it stays solid the entire time it is extending and contracting, unlike Gin's Kamishini no Yari which turns to dust while doing this. The speed at which it does this is considerably fast, though it is nowhere near Gin's own Zanpakutō's speed. Though this ability can be used as a form of attack itself, it is primarily used to strike the ground beneath her, allowing her total control of the earth below. :* Sunārashi (砂嵐, Sandstorm): Hinata will summon all of the dust and sand particles in the air within several miles and lump together into a massive "sand cloud" that hovers over her and her foe. She can then, at any time, cause "sand rain" to fall on her an her target. She can also summon the sand to her blade to use as a form of attack and defense. This ability also has a second way to collect sand; by breaking down the earth beneath her, Hinata can use Kūsa Bōheki to create endless amounts of sand for use in her attacks. * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Trivia * She is based off of Gin Ichimaru from the canon of Bleach and Amber from Darker than Black. * Despite the fact that she and Rangiku Matsumoto share the same surname, they are not related.